1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fixing turkey tail fans. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatuses and methods for fixing a turkey tail fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although many hunters, taxidermists, and other admirers of wildlife commonly fix and display turkey fans, a simple device to easily fix a tail fan into an ideal position is lacking. U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,894 (Leber) discloses a device made to assist in such positioning and fixing, but the device requires a multitude of components, requires skill in individual tail feather positioning, and is difficult to reproduce. This previous disclosure relies upon a multitude of dowels and a matrix of holes, such that each individual tail feather can be positioned by inserting a dowel into a hole that corresponds to that tail feather's desired location. Specifically, a small stabilizing block is drawn toward a back plate to press and secure only the very basal portion of the tail. Leber's system is a reusable version of a technique of fixing a turkey tail fan by using nails or staples to pin tail feathers into position upon a flat surface, such as a board or cardboard.
Despite Leber's disclosure, most individuals continue to tack their tail fan to a board or other surface using nails, staples, or other fasteners and allow the tail to dry. Not all individuals that desire to fix a tail fan have such materials readily available or because of a lack of experience, are not able to properly position and secure the fan, resulting in a less than desirable outcome.
Various taxidermists may form a bonding adhesive around the base of the tail, which cures and forms a mold prior to the drying of the tail fan. The prior art lacks a device or process to assist in this procedure.
Other disclosures such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,725 (Acker) serve as a mounting kit to display a turkey tail fan and other parts that have already been positioned and fixed. Acker neither discloses a means of temporarily fastening and displaying a turkey tail, nor discloses the utilization of a picture and/or picture frame in displaying a turkey tail fan. Specifically, Acker does not disclose the use of a picture and/or picture frame to fasten or conceal the basal portion of the tail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,935 (Fredeen) discloses the use of a picture frame and associated insertion structure in the display of individual tail feathers comprising a turkey tail fan. However, individual feathers must be detached from the original turkey tail fan and placed into the display assembly. In addition to this disclosure being an irreversible process in terms of further use of the tail fan outside of this display assembly, it requires prohibitive complexity in the device, skill in feather positioning, and difficulty in achieving a realistic result.
The prior art lacks the use of a hole placed in the basal portion of a turkey tail fan, to fasten the tail fan to a concealment structure such as a picture frame, plaque, block, or sheet. Prior art also lacks a device or process that allows temporary fastening and display, as well as means of concealing fasteners with a turkey beard and associated insertion structure.